Beginning
by Ryuji274
Summary: The story of Marceline and PB becoming more that just friends. Trouble arises in their friendship when Bonnie has plans to be crowned Queen, what will Marceline do in response? Find out persol headcanons for: songs, scenes, amd relationships. Much Fluff with promise of more M-rated-esque scenes later on.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny afternoon and Marceline had been strolling around the land of Ooo with her skeleton umbrella. Today was the day she had promised to meet up with Bonnie to talk about a subject that was apparently very important. So important that Marceline had to go out of her way and into the sunlight to talk with her old friend.

For about an hour and a half she strolled around the meadow, admiring the flora and its colors. If she found a flower appealing enough she would pluck it and suck the red right out of it, then laid it into a small pile she hoped that Bonnie wouldn't see. Usually Marcy didn't like waiting for someone, especially if she had to go out of her way also, but, for Bonnie she had a soft spot, and she was the acception to many rules.

Finally Marceline was able to smell her from the distance, she found a comfortable spot on the ground to lay on and put her umbrella down. She found a spot next to an old large tree, with some sunlight coming in right next to her, a spot she saved for Bonnie. Marceline closed her eyes, and slowed down her breathing, mostly because she wanted to look as aloof as possible in front of Bonny. Her footsteps grew closer and her scent grew stronger. If Marceline focused she could hear contents in her bag, sometimes it really did pay off to be a vampire.

_Maybe I should grab my axe to add to my persona?_

Marcy summoned her axe with a quick chant and it appeared right in front of her. She didn't really think about what she was going to play, all it seemed to be to Marcy was just some muscle memory and a bit of rhythm.

"Marcy! I'm here! Sorry for keeping you!"

"Its cool bub bubs, I'm just chillen here, totally not going out of my way or anything" She shot her a snicker.

"You act like you've waited here for hours, I know how you are, you would never wait that long."

_Damn she really does know me well._

After some small talk Bonnie had started placing out what seemed to be picnic supplies; a large blanket, some red foods with some sweet candy kingdom food, and some red punch for the both of them.

"So, Marcy I wanted to talk to you about something important today..."

"Yea, sure, go ahead dont over think it Bonnie, I know you have a habit of that."

"Okay, just... hear me out..." Bonnie closed her eyes and inhaled, for a moment there, Marceline would've felt some unusual feeling inside her that made her whole body clench up.

"Marceline, I know we've been friends for a long time, and out kingdoms and been in peace too because of our friendship... However, I'm to be crowned queen of the candy kingdom, and that's going to take much more time away from you or any of our friends... So please don't think that I'm going to be avoiding you. You're the first person I've told too, I'll tell the other princesses soon enough by letter, but because you're my best friend I figured that you deserved a proper explanation for my absents."

Marceline didn't really know how to reply, on one hand she knew how hard it is being a monarch, but she wasn't like Bonnie, she preferred to slack a little, take things a bit easy, and because the people she ruled over were very self-sufficient. Somewhere in her head she felt some pang of jealousy. Something that felt like her friend was going to be taken away. She tried not to dwell on it.

In that moment of thinking Marceline didn't realize that been quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Um... Marcy? You okay...?" With that, Marceline had hit reality again.

"Yea, yea I'm fine PB. Just kinda blanked out there."

"Are you going to respond? Are you upset?"

"Nah, I'm fine, it just bothers me a little ya know? Maybe I should visit you a bit more?"

"I'd be okay with that but I don't know if I'll always be able to answer you."

"Well... I'll still try, I mean you're the closest person to me..."

It was in that moment that Bonnibel had felt something inside of her, a feeling of warmth, for the time she pushed it off as some comforting feeling that she had inside of her. However subconsciously she had felt a flutter in her heart when Marcy had looked her in the eyes and said those words.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since the talk Princess Bubblegum and Marceline had. Since then PB had been preparing for her coronation. It was as if the last two weeks had been a complete mess, a blur of time where she had no time to spare to relax and absorb the beauty around her. In those two weeks she had sent personal letters to all of her friends and their notice had brought occasional visits. Each one of them had contributed to the coronation festivities, and progress was being done.

However out of all of the friends the only one who hadn't visited was Marceline, the one person that Bonnie had hoped to see, she didn't visit.  
No matter how much she tried to forget her absence she couldn't put her out of her mind. There was something pulling her to Marceline, in those few moments she was alone, she instantly felt empty. Due to the fact that Bonniebel had hardly any time to think, she wasn't sad often. However in her hours that she would go to bed, her heart would be filled with that emptiness. Nothing could replace the time she spent with her best friend, no matter how many other friends visited her.

Every day since that day had been filled with planning, people rushing to her side to ask what flowers she preferred, or seating arrangements for the important guests. Eventually Bonnibel had grown tired of it all. She would end up sneaking away just to find some peace until the next person happened to see where she went.

Sometimes, Bonnie would find herself dosing off due to the lack of sleep, her head would be bobbing and her eyes felt heavy. She knew it wouldn't be like this forever, would it? Each night Bonnie would find herself checking her Balcony window just to see if her vampire queen would be there, giving her the company she always needed.

Each night, the same, and each night filled with disappointment.

The clock was ticking down, there was no way to change time, it is everlasting, it is constant.


	3. Chapter 3

Marceline had spent two weeks sulking in her home, away from her kingdom. For all she knew, the world would have been ending and she wouldn't have cared. In those two weeks she had never felt that lonely, it was as if that gaping hole inside of her had grown into something that affected her every thought.

The only thing she could motivate herself to do was play her bass guitar, all day, all night, new songs were made, although none of them had any form of joy. It was different from her usual music, it was not humorous or care free, however it had more emotion and meaning than anything she had ever created before.

_Oooh nothing can escape this feeling_

_Your absence always leaves me fleeting_

_Can't you show me that you still care?_

_Oooh my princess Bonnibel_

To Marceline nothing on this earth could compare to the pain that she felt when she learned she would be without her friend.  
It was in those lonely quiet nights that she understood, something about her relationship with her friend was different than before. She had been without her friends in the past, she had succumbed to complete isolation, but this feeling. The feeling of having the one person who understood her be taken away truly hurt her.

_This is so stupid. How can she affect me so much, it shouldn't even matter? Everyone has to grow up one day, and I knew this was bound to happen… But why does she have to leave me?_

Those nights Marceline would lay away strum away and wonder how she truly felt about her friend. She meant everything she told her that day, she knew that for sure. She did care, who wouldn't care…?

_I do care… How much do I care though? Something is telling me that it's more than it should be… I understand that we're friends. What do I want though? More time together? No… That will never fix things. As soon as I leave her presence I miss her all over again. Do I want more? _

_But more of what?_

Little did she know, her dearest friend had been thinking of her that night also. From her tower she looked out on the balcony, looking into that bright moon that illuminated the scene itself. Like many nights in the past, her little vampire would drop by and show her music that she had just made. Nothing could ever replace that excited smile, and even though she was hundreds of years old, she still had the smile of a child. That's one thing she did love about her friend.

_Love_.

When did that word come across in her vocabulary? When did it become a word to describe some of Marceline's many adoring qualities?  
The more Bonnie dwelled on these words the more she felt that glowing feeling.

_How long must I wait to see my best friend?_

Meanwhile, Marceline knew she couldn't stay in this state of waiting. Some of her friends started contacting her due to the fact they hadn't seen her in two weeks. By that Friday Marceline summed up the courage to leave her house and go outside.  
It was dusk and she had left her home without her umbrella and somberly floated around the land of Ooo. She did know where she was going or where she was even let her magic carry her.

Somehow it was as if her magic knew where to take her. She ended up in front of her castle. From a distance Bonnibel could see a dark figure. Something drew Marceline closer to her pink presence. Something in each of them called for each other. It was a deep yearning to see each other once more.

_I have to see her… I have to tell her how I feel…_  
Both of them were thinking that in unison.

Once Marceline reached the Princess' tower Bonnibel could have sworn that moon itself was in her eyes. It was her, her, all her quirks, her features, her. She scanned every detail about her face. Those two harsh weeks of complete separation was over. Bonnibel had her queen back.

Marceline felt as if she had never seen someone as beautiful. It was the way her pink skin looked in the moonlight. It was the way her eyes sparkled only for her and no one else. It was the way that Bonnie would smile at the sight of her... That she knew... She knew that Bonnie truly did have special feelings for her.

Bonnie had breathed in, attempting to say the words she had been dying to say for so long.

"I... I-" Marceline reached over and grabbed her. Resting her arms around her neck and holding her as if she would never let go again. Bonnibel had responded by doing the same except around her waist. It was in that moment, that they both wished it would never end.  
Then Marceline spoke.

"I missed you Bub bubs..."

"I missed you too Marcy... Why did you just off and leave like that?"

"Because" she took a pause to think about her words, she didn't want to mess up this moment.

"-Because I didn't want you to leave me Bonnie..."

"leave you? What do you mean by that."  
Instead of speaking more jumbled up words Marceline had brought out a song she had written during those two weeks.

_Why is it that I stumble around you?_

_Why is it that I can hardly say your name?_

_How am I supposed to cope with being near you?_

_Oh all I want to do is hear you_

_Speak to me_

_Just speak to me_

_Tell me that you care and tell me my name_

_Oh I can't let go_

_Not for one more day_

Marceline was so incredibly anxious, and she didn't understand why. She had shown Bonnie her work before, but this time was completely different. Now she was telling her actual feelings to the person she, she...

"I like it a lot Marcy..." Bubblegum gently placed the note on her nightstand, held her hands together for a moment, breathed in and out, then looked into Marceline's eyes.

It was in that moment, that their bond was sealed with something that could never be broken. Bubblegum's soft small hands reached to Marceline's face. She looked her in the eyes at first -never in Marceline's long life had she let anyone see right through her- and slowly those soft, pillow lips, touched Marceline's. And for once in Bubblegum's life, her mind didn't have a million thoughts racing through her head. The only  
thought, the only person, was Marceline. Contrary to Bubblegum's expected reaction, Marceline had reacted cooly, almost as if that kiss, was something she expected. By returning the favor she kissed Bonnie again, except more casually, more, alluring.

Then contrary to Marceline's expected reaction, Bonnie had turned red from embarrasement and tried hiding her face into her pillow, trying to soak up everything that happened.

In response to Bonnie's adorable reaction, Marceline sat on her friends bed, leaned up close to the princess and started to speak.

"Hey Bonnie, I really like you. I know you like me too. I mean, I think this should be the next step right? Right? Don't you think so?" Her voice cracked up a little, due to the anxiousness she had inside of her.

From the foofy covers, a meek voice spoke, "I think so too Marcy... I've been feeling like this for a long time and I don't know how I'm going to be able to transition... However, if its for you, I'll do anything."

"Hey, Bubs, can I sleep over tonight?"

"Oh no! I have things to do tomorrow! And now knowing how we feel about each other wouldn't it be scandalous to sleep in the same bed with each other?"

"How would it be like that at all? We've been having sleep overs for the longest time!"

"You have a point..."

Due to Bonnie's fatigue over the past two weeks she eventually gave in to Marceline's protests. That night the two new lovers shared a friendly moment, holding each other through the night, feeling each other's heartbeats, and showing the compassionate side to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

At the break of dawn our pink princess had woken up from her beauty sleep. However when she tried moving she felt a tug on her body. Turning over she noticed pale gray arms wrapped around her body, and a cool face laying upon her shoulder. This beautiful creature had midnight black hair and a soft gentle face that was so inviting.

Bonnie had adjusted herself so she could look at her. Something in her heart fluttered when she admired the queen. Her face looked so innocent, so soft, and so childlike. Then she happened to glance upon her lips. Those lips were so _inviting_, just looking at them reminded the exchanges they shared the night before. She stopped for a moment, felt her lover breathe deeply, and then something pulled her to those lips once more. This time, her small fingers reached over, barely grazing the lips' surface. Her mouth was agape and her eyes focused, she never knew someone's lips could be so enticing. Suddenly she stopped, she felt a muscle move, and she became scared of waking her. Marceline's eyes shot open and looked up to Bonnie, then she grew a smirk on her face.

"Good morning Bonniebel".

Instantaneously Bonnie had turned to a bright red and felt an overwhelming embarrassment come over her. To help her special friend recover from the embarrassment Marceline scooted up on the bed and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Although it did help, Bonnie was still greatly embarrassed.

Waiting for a response Marceline said, "So, are you not going to tell me good morning?"

"G-good morning!"

At her loud welcome, Marceline smiled and gave out a giggle, this calmed Bonnie down and made her admire Marcy for the moment. No one could really make her that happy.

"You know, you getting all red and fluttery is making me hungry for breakfast."

"What do you want to eat, I'm sure I can get one of my ser-"

She was interrupted with a kiss. "May I take a nibble of you my princess?"

Still shocked, Bonnie nodded and let the vampire feed. She knew already that they only fed on color and not anything else. Besides, in what kind of crazy world would Vampires eat anything else?

After getting consent, Marceline sat them both up on the bed and began. She leaned in, took her time, and guided Bonnie to lean a bit back on the pillows to get comfortable. Then Marceline kissed the area on her neck where she planned to feed, this caused a sensation in Bonnie that she had never felt before. There was a slight pain when Marceline put her teeth in, and Bonnie winced at it.

While sucking the color from her skin Marceline made sure not to take too much or else Bubblegum would most likely be upset. When she finished she licked her lips a little and gave Bonnie a little kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks bubs, kinda needed that."

"N-no problem" Bubblegum had a face that looked as if she didn't know how to feel after a feeding like that.

On one hand she wanted to feel Marceline's warm lips and cool body on her once more, but she also knew she had to stay in control. Then the thought came to her that she would have to deal with much more in time, which enticed her, and made her slightly anxious.

There was a knock on the Princess' door. "Princess! Princess! Are you awake? We need to start planning again hurry please, this is urgent!"  
Starting with a groan the monarch began to speak, "I know my daily tasks, I'm getting dressed as we speak, and please leave me for the time being."

"Yes m'lady".

Bubblegum made her way up to her vanity. Looking in the mirror she was shocked to how much paler she had gotten and quickly became angry with her vampire.

"MARCELINE! You drank way too much!"

Brushing it off Marceline replied casually "well I was hungry, don't you like to eat too?"

Deciding to ignore the comment Bonnie went searching though her vanity to find something to cover up the bite marks. She eventually decided on a blue choker necklace, very slim and fashionable.

"This will do for now... Gosh, Marcy next time can you please be more wary of what you do to me? I do have to deal with more people than you get to..." Then she mumbled quietly, "at this point I'm almost jealous of you".

Apparently their opinions of _how_ much pink is good enough to drink were different.

Marceline heard every word she said and decided not to reply, instead she was focused on the pretty girl in the vanity mirror. Something made her drawn to her, she was looking at how she brushed her pink hair, how she applied her makeup (especially the lipstick), and how she grew more and more beautiful (not because of the makeup, but of all the little things she did). It was those little things that made Marceline want to be friends with her, it made her drawn to her princess.

"I'm not trying to push you out, but, what are you going to do today?"

Hesitant to reply, Marceline spoke with an indefinite answer. "Um, I kinda wanted to spend the day with you." Then the vampire shyly looked away to her hands laying in her lap.

"But I'm going to be quite busy all day, I mean you can stick around but it might be bore some to you, I don't think picking out colors is your favorite thing."

"Well, you're right it isn't but, I want to spend time with you, and I want to be helpful, so, my lovely princess-" Her voice changed to an almost sarcastic tone, "- may I have _permission_ to accompany you this fine day?"

Catching on, Bonnie decided to reply in the same tone, "of course you can, as long as you remain _helpful_."

"I will don't worry."

Then the Princess continued getting dressed and getting after Marceline for trying to sneak a peek.

For the rest of Bubblegum's day was filled with tedious duties and the only thing keeping her motivated was her special friend keeping her bright and in a pleasant mood. Sometimes when people would become overbearing with a multitude of plans Marceline would make jokes about them to keep them wary from the princess for the time being. Bonnie was grateful for things like this because they allowed her to get a breather.

During lunch they went out to Bubblegum's candy garden to enjoy each other's company and take a break from the hectic schedule.

"Aren't you going to try that red drink I got you?"

Marceline stopped looking at Bonnie for the moment to respond to her. "Um, yea sure. Er, what kind of drink is this anyways?"

"It's something I've been working on recently, it's a drink that is supposed to be suitable for you feeding needs, it turns to water once you suck out all the red. Afterwards the water helps you ingest the red liquid and quenches your color thirst."

"It's not going to make me sick is it?"

"Oh, no no, I've already tested it many times on other color drinking animals."

"What really, well, I guess I'll try it for you Bub bubs."

Although Marceline knew that Bonnie was very clever when it came to science she was still hesitant to try the drink. She sucked the red slowly, Bonnie was so eager she began to lean in to see the results of her experiment.

"Wow, this is not even half bad, good job Bonnie."

"Thank you!" She let out a genuine smile. "I worked really hard on it, I've been practicing a perfect formula for many months now."

Seeing how much effort was put into it really made her feel much better about their relationship. But at that moment something came into her head. What exactly _was_ their relationship? What were either of them expecting to get out of it? It's not like they were _together_ together? Were they?

_Are we a couple? What would people think of it anyways? I mean, I'm happy, she's happy what else can I ask for? But what are we?_

She became more nervous the longer she dwelled on all the questions attacking her. She knew that they were both happy, but what next? Marceline didn't realize it but her face was showing how much she was thinking about this touchy subject. Bonniebel took notice quickly, then she reached over Bonnie placed her hand on her face to get her attention.

"Are you okay Marcy? Your equilibrium seems a bit off."

"No no I'm fine, I just blank out a bit Bubs."

"Okay, well, if you ever want to talk about something you should already know that I'm here."

"I know, don't worry too much about it."

This comforted Marceline on the subject a tad bit, however the subject stayed in the back of her head. They continued their lunch for a few more minutes only to return to royal planners.

During this time Marceline realized how different their kingdoms were, when she first got her coronation there was just a mob of people and casual clothing. However, with Bubblegum there was a guest list, a tight schedule, and plenty of candy flowers around. Sometimes Marcy even wondered how people could deal with so many colors. She heard the group of royal planners practically interrogating Bubblegum, apparently they were talking about pastels.

_What even is a pastel? Is it some kind of food? Sometimes these people are ridiculous just go with some damn solid colors! Is it really that hard? Royal planners... pfft. What even *is* a royal planner? It seems like something someone thought up of just to carry a story along, so unoriginal. But in all seriousness they need to lay off *my* Bonnie._

Marceline could also sense how irritated Bonnibel had become because of all these questions. Just the look on her face made it seem like she was going to punch the next person who asked if she wanted 'cherry red' or 'blood orange'.

"Look, I've already stated many times what color palette I wanted, and what kind of flowers I wanted at each table."

"Yes but princess we need to figure out what color coordination you want."

"Excuse me, but _why_ do you think I hired you all? Its because _you're_ supposed to tell me what colors look the best. Yet here I am dealing with trivial questions that we all already know the answer to. Now if you would please do you actual job we will get much more done. If you need me, the queen and I will be in my quarters discussing guest issues"

_ Damn Bonnie, you're hot where you get assertive. _

Marceline shot a smirk at the planners and floated away with the princess. Once they got into her bedroom Bubble gum let out a deep tiresome sigh and started to rub her temples.

"I really get tired of those people."

"Well that's people for you."

"I don't think people realize how drained I get when I'm around people for so long."

"Well why do you get like that? I really dont understand Bonnie, I mean, yea people are stupid and some are mean, but I like being around people. Just look at how many people come to my shows!"

"How can I explain this to you in a way you can understand... Its more of an energy draining thing. For example, if there was some obsessed fan at your show bombarding you with questions would you get tired?"

"Well yea, wouldn't _anyone_?"

"Yes, however with me, just being around people for too long makes me feel like that. I need my space, its not like I don't _like_ people, I do, but it just drains me. And I need to recharge by having privacy."

"I think I get it."

"Thank you, it helps that you understand."

"But I have a question now... do you get drained by being around me?" Bonnie saw how concerned she looked and decided to find a nice way to make her feel better about being around her.

"Well Marcy, the only time you drain me is when you suck my pink out" Bonnie giggled a bit from remembering earlier. "But no, you dont, if anything, you're probably the only person who doesn't drain me. I feel much better by having you accompany me."

Marceline's face changed to a much happier expression. In gratitude she placed a kiss on the princess' cheek. Both of them exchanged genuine smiles and after a few more hours together Marceline floated on home. As she flew away some part of her started to feel more whole, it was as if Bubblegum had been the medicine to her illness.


	5. Chapter 5

Bubblegum woke up from her long night's rest feeling more rested than she had in a long time. The first thing on her mind, was how Marcy was doing. Then while she laid in bed, summing up the motivation to get up and do her duties, she realized that her coronation was only a few more days away, four days away to be exact. This made her groan, only because she had an even more mounted schedule, and today she wouldn't have Marceline here, help her bear it. After a day like yesterday, Bonnie felt reaffirmed in her wish to be with her vampire queen.

Realizing she had spent about twenty minutes just recapping all of yesterday in detail, Bonnie had shot out of bed to her closet, to find something suitable to wear. Trying pick out a dress she realize she had gone through a fashion phase. Unlike her usual filled out pink dresses, she began leaning towards more slim and figure hugging kind, this made her feel more mature in a sense. Perhaps she would also receive more attention from her partner if she shown off more often. Once she picked out a nice daytime dress she went off to her servants and began wrapping up the last of her coronation requirements.

_ I wonder what she's doing now... or thinking..._ Thoughts like that occurred to Bonnie throughout her day.

On her way to the main hall, where the majority of her servants were, she received a letter from one of her messengers from one of her dear friends. As she looked at her letter she immediately recognized the seal. It had been from the Royal Guard Academy, in the letter, the colonel had stated for a gift they would present her with two of their highest ranked guards. They would in turn serve her for the rest of their days. This colonel had been a friend of her family for generations, and no one really knew how old he was, then again, no one really knew how old Bubblegum was either.

_Hmm, it's not like I can exactly turn down their offer, however the thought of constantly having two guards watch over me isn't exactly ideal. Still, since I shall becoming queen I should consider it..._

At the bottom of the letter the colonel stated that she would receive her two special guards the day before her coronation, this gave her little to no time to prepare for this change. Never once before did she have constant protection and supervision. However she would have to mentally prepare herself for the time being, hopefully, if she was lucky, these two new guards wouldn't be so unbearable.

She continued walking down the main hall that had been filled with multitudes of paintings of Bubblegum and all of her ancestors, her family had ruled this area since the last great war. However she would be the first queen in history, that not only ran her kingdom, but also did not have a spouse. Although due to the law and her current estimated age, she was required to become crowed queen. Then a funny thought had come to her head.

_ Hah, Queen Bonnibel Bubblegum, QB, I'm not too sure my friends will have an easy time adjusting from PB to QB. If they even decide to._

Bubblegum headed to the would-be banquet room and continued her duties.

Meanwhile...

Marceline was at home messing around with her music, recently there had been a fire in her, due to the events of yesterday. So much so, that she had her band mates come over for a jam session. Once they got there, Bongo went all crazy saying how he will never let Guy drive the van again. Having everyone together made Marceline a little nostalgic.

For Marcy and her friends, it was nice getting back together again. Then one of the most spontaneous vampires in the Night o' sphere walked in the door. It was Keila, and she gave Marceline the biggest hug. Dramatically, Keila decided to slam a giant journal of songs on the coffee table.

"MARRRCCCCYYY YOU HAVE NOOOO IDEA HOW MUCH MATERIAL I'VE BEEN WRITING!"

"Haha wellll according to the size of that journal I'd say you have been jamming a lot lately".

Then Guy and Bongo started to go back to the van and start carrying up the equipment. Meanwhile the girls were setting up the house by moving all the furniture around to give them some more space.

"Uhhh Bongo, I have a serious question for you..."

"Sure man what is it?"

"Well uh, if you're a ghost how are you able to carry this drum set with me?"

"I don't even know man, I'm just all Ban-nay-nays ya know?"

"Yea Bongo I feel ya."

Once they all set up the group began discussing which song they should try first. Unfortunately it all had to be settled with a rock, paper, scissors battle royale. Keila ended up winning against Marcy and for the next hour or so everyone began learning a song written about Keila's unrequited love with a demon boy.

_ Oooo don't you know that I see you walking down that hallway _

_ Nooo don't you know that I see you in a special way _

_ I know that you will never return my feelings _

_ But I can't bring myself to give up on you _

_ Just give up on you_

_ Is what my brain says when I hear your name_

_ And yet I know that I never will_

_ No no nooo I never will_

After they rehearsed the whole song Marceline approached Keila and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Keila, I have _two_ things to tell you."

"Uh sure go for it."

"First, that song was the _sauce_ yo. Second, whoever broke your perfect little heart is now on my shank list. Seriously no one messes with my best friend's heart."

Marcy showed her glowing eyes due to some anger for the sadness of her friend. But Keila appreciated it.

Next up was Marceline's new song.

_ Come on come on _

_ Don't push me anymore _

_ Cause I can tell by your face that you need me as much as _

_ I need you _

_ No one is buying that act _

_ Because when I catch you looking at me It's like you fell in love at first sight _

_ Like that night When you told me that you cared but you didn't know how much_

_ Now don't go And don't show, _

_ Me how you can live without me_

After she showed her band mates how her bass and vocals went they quickly caught on, it was as if the entire band was on fire. Later on everyone decided they would ended up spending the night at Marcy's. Like a bunch of teenagers they knocked out cold, and a few of them still had their instruments on hand. That night Marceline had gotten little to no sleep, and ended up having one of the best nights she had in a long time. Whenever she got the chance she wanted to show Bubblegum how much progress her band was making. These past two days for her had been a dream and nothing else could get in her way, it was as if she was walking on air.

However, for her partner, Bubblegum had been troubled with the recent bodyguard news, it only meant one of two things. Either, new issues were arising in the land of Ooo, or that she might be targeted. Neither of these possibilities were exactly _good_ news. For now, she would have to investigate what in fact was going on in her and the neighboring kingdoms.

_ If only Marceline was around more often.._

* * *

**I'll admit, I wanted a bit more detail in this chapter, however it will be the foundation for later events. Such as, how will these new bodyguards affect Bonniebel? How will Marceline deal with the lack of intimacy her relationship will have? And especially, How will both of them cope with these new changes with PB's new position? How will coronation day play out?**

**Because its spring break I will have a lot more time to write, and that will most likely result in either 1) daily updates or 2) multiple updates in a day. So keep following guys (:**


	6. Chapter 6

Two days passed and the girls had not seen each other, not because they did not want to, but because of their schedules. However both of them realized that this was not going to be easy to keep up, if they saw each other only this much. Neither of them had each other's phone numbers and it's really tedious to get someone to carry a letter to each other. One thing that got to them both was that neither of them knew what kind of relationship they had. It was a subject that _needed_ to be discussed.

Bubblegum found herself drawn to her lab again, she wanted to create her own guards, instead of having those two private ones that would have access to her all hours of the day. She understood how royal gifts worked, however this was one she did not essentially want to have. But with only two days left what more could she do? As she was mixing two lemon green liquids Cinnamon Bun bursted through the door, Bonnie dropped her two test tubes, and spilled it all over herself. Apparently Marceline had come for a visit and surprisingly she went through the front door (_probably because she couldn't find me on the balcony_).

Once the guards let her into the basement lab the two girls greeted each other with a warm hug.

"Messing around with your science experiments again PB?"

"Of course! What else would I do to relax. It's about time those royal planners started doing their job. I mean, I love _all_ of my citizens but sometimes they can be overbearing."

"Well, I can't argue on that one." Then Marceline let out a sigh and had a troubled expression on her.

"PB... We need to talk about something that's been bothering me for a while."

"Whats been on your mind Marcy?" The two girls sat on a table that had no equipment on it, then Bonnie placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"It's just I don't know what we are."

"What do you mean, we're best friends? What else wold we be?"

"_Just_ friends?"

"I..."

"You what?"

Marceline grew agitated due to her friend's lack of responses. "I'm sorry Marcy but I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you to say what I _mean_ to you!"

"You should already know what you mean to me! I really don't like you raising your voice at me either, _especially_ if I don't even know what I did wrong."

"You didn't _do_ anything wrong, you just didn't _do_ anything!"

"Would you _please_ STOP raising your voice at me!"

"Bonnie, look, I really care about you. I do and I-"

"I care about you too Marcy."

"Please let me speak." Bubblegum closed her mouth.

"Look, I care about you, hell, I _kissed_ you. But I don't know what _kind_ of relationship we are in. I mean, LOOK AT US! We're two monarchs, two _females_ entertaining the idea of a romantic relationship. Maybe its just me, but I honestly can't remember the last time I saw two _females_ together."

"Is that what this is about?... The fact that we're both girls...?"

"A big part of it yea..."

"Okay Marcy, I need you to look at me." Bubblegum grabbed the vampire's hand and looked into her deep eyes.

"... Marcy. Look, before you I felt like there was something missing in my life, and then I met you, my very special friend. We've known each other for centuries now, and it took us so long to accept the feelings that have always been in the backdrop. I genuinely care about you, I want to stay around you, for a very long time. Things are exceedingly joyous when you are around me. It's as if all the troubles I've once encompassed have left me."

Then the Vampire Queen looked up, her face showed one of pain and emptiness that had surrounded her for almost 900 years. Seeing this reaction brought a pain in the princess that she had never felt before in her life. It was as if someone had stabbed her chest with a sword of sorrows.

"Bonnie, I just want this to work, because no one has made me this happy. I've been your friend for so long and it's as if all of this is us starting over. Do you see what you do to me? Do you? Because I would go further than anyone else, I would do anything for you._ Me, the vicious Vampire Queen, is in love with a..._" she paused for a moment, in fear of what she was about to say.

"She's in love with a sweet, loving princess... Who loves the sunlight, gardens, science... Who isn't afraid to be assertive and protect those she cares about. She's in love with the princess who is the _exact_ opposite of her. You make me a better person."

Something in Bonnibel had made her almost paralyzed with nervousness, due to the fact that she had no idea whether Marceline was going to insult her or praise her. However, in this development it was something she didn't expect. The princess had never known that her friend had felt such strong feelings about her.

_I mean, I know she cared about me, but *love* I didn't expect this. I don't even know how to feel about this. I'm not even sure if I can commit to something like this._

"Bonnie... are you going to say anything...?" The princess blanked out for a moment.

"Marcy, I recuperate your feelings, and I hope my actions show it. Because you are my most special friend, and you have to know that by now."

Then she moved that midnight black hair and placed a soft kiss on her pale forehead. However, the princess did speak words of reassurance, she was troubled because of this momentous confession. It was something she was not prepared for, something she wouldn't be prepared for, for quite a long time.

The girls got off the table and gave each other a long hug. But for the princess, this only made the hole in her chest wider. After the incident the princess was required to return to her experiment or else a hazard would be made. She noticed that the concoction was bubbling and she rushed over to the table with the rows of test tubes. After fixing the almost-explosion Bubblegum had to retire her lab coat for the day, and return to the castle in need of tending.

Because of her schedule _once again_ Marceline was forced to stay on the sidelines. It was as if everything around the princess had to be perfect, everything had to be spotless, everything had to be tended to, everything had to be held to a certain standard. This brought discomfort to the vampire, in fear that she may not be as perfect as the princess wanted her to be. Marceline found herself laying on a pink couch in the lounge, with one leg propped up, and the other hanging off, she appeared to be the one thing that didn't make sense in the castle.

_Why does she have to be such a perfectionist? I mean, you can never be completely perfect. It's like, she wants failure around her, nothing, nothing is perfect. I don't know... but It seems pretty stupid to force everything around you to be perfect. Gosh, I'm getting really tired of that word. Just the sound of it is so pretentious. I just... I just I can be the exception to her rule... Because what if I'm not good enough... _

That's when the princess came walking along right passed her, then she realized Marceline was there, she backed up and turned to face the queen.

"Marceline! You're still here? I thought you went back home."

"Uh, no, I've been here the entire time, waiting for you to finish your _duties_."

"I'm so so sorry! I didn't know you were going to stay, especially since there's only two days left till my coronation."

Marceline had a face that spelled disappointment, and there was nothing that Bubblegum could do to change it. That's when the princess sighed. Marceline felt slightly guilty for _staying_ to be with her friend.

_ That's it, I messed up, I messed up! I said way too much, she had to have been lying to me... That's the only way things would make sense. She doesn't feel the same at all, she just lied to me to make me not look like an idiot._

There was a piercing silence. It wasn't broken until the princess decided to speak. "Do you want to stay over...?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you want to _stay_ over... Like, sleep here, for tonight." Explaining it made the princess slightly bashful.

"Yes, of course."

"Give me two more hours and I'll head to the bedroom. I still have some things I need to take care of."

"Okay."

With that, Marceline headed upstairs and Bubblegum went to Peppermint Butler and informed him of some of the nightly duties he would have to attend to while she was in her room.

Meanwhile Marceline was busy trying to figure out what the princess had in store for her.

_ What is she even trying to do? I mean, if she's trying to make up for earlier she better try really hard right now. I just, I'm so stupid for making myself so vulnerable to her, it makes me seem so *weak* and I am NOT weak._

As Bubblegum headed to her room she was also internally debating with herself.

_ What am I getting myself into. I mean, yea I do like her, but, to what extent? What on earth am I going to do about her. What are we going to do while we're up there anyways? Talk? Because that really doesn't seem like it going to work, at least with the lack of progress we've made recently. I mean, how long have we've known each other's feelings? A month? Its preposterous!_

Once she reached her bedroom door something held her back from opening the handle. She tried lifting her hand, but she felt no motivation at all to open the door. None. After waiting a few moments she raised her hand to the handle, grabbed a hold of it, and slowly turned it. As she opened the door her head was facing down. Then she looked up and

"OH MY GOD MARCELINE WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING."

"Chill out Bubs, I'm just getting into some rockin' pjs."

The vampire was floating off the floor, no shirt, no pants, she was in the middle of putting a shirt over her head. Bubblegum didn't know how to react, she just stood there, looking at this crazy vampire stripping in her bedroom.

"So, are you just going to keep looking at me or... are you gonna bring yourself over here?"

"W-what a-are you insinuating we d-do!"

"I'm telling you to come over here so I can show you something!"

"SHOW ME WHAT?"

"Uh, how cool my skin looks in this moonlight like, damn I look bangin'"

Bubblegum could have sworn that her eyeballs got caught behind the back of her head due to how ridiculous that comment was. But at the same time she had to agree with the vampire, she was attractive.

"Coooomeee oveerrrrr hererrererererrrrrr!"

Then the princess muttered, "don't tell me what t do... I was going over anyways"

"I heard that."

Then Marceline grabbed Bonnie's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"So what are you trying to show me?"

"I'm trying to show you how nice our skin looks together in the moonlight, we're practically glowing."

That comment had made Bubblegum blush, then she inhaled, unable to find an proper way to respond.

"Lets say you take off that sweet pink dress and get over here so I can hold you more."

"Uh, no ahaha, you know how crazy you sound right now?"

"I don't think I sound crazy, I sound like I want my-" then she paused. She realized that they never got to talk about the subject they had been meaning to talk about.

"Bonnie, what are we?"

"We are best friends."

"But best friends don't do the things we _do_..."

"Then what do you intend we do?"

"Bonnie..." Marceline reached for her special friend's hand. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"G-girlfriend?" She didn't know how to respond. For that moment there was an awkward silence.

"You know what, Marcy, yes, yes, I will. But there will be some complications to this new title."

"Like what?"

"Can we get into that another time?"

"Why not now?"

"Because I've been dying to do this..."

She leaned in,closed her eyes, and the vampire did the same. Then a hand came crashing down on Marceline's head in the form of a fist.

"OW WHAT THE GLOB WAS THAT FOR!"

"FOR NOT ASKING ME TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND EARLIER YOU DUMBNUT, WE WENT TWO ENTIRE WEEKS WITHOUT KNOWING WHAT WE ARE. IT WASN'T EXACTLY FUN OKAY."

Instead of responding negatively Marceline decided to finish what Bubblegum started. Marceline passionately kissed her girlfriend. This kiss was nothing that either of them had experienced before. It began heating up for the both of them, Marceline started to place her hand on her lover's hips, Bonnie responded by running her fingers through Marceline's hair. This kiss was the start of something more, and it only led them to want more.

The kiss ended and they placed each other's foreheads against one another. They were standing in the moonlight, and it felt like this moment could last forever if they tried hard enough. Bubblegum wrapped her arms around Marcy's and hugged her tightly, it was as if all their troubles started to melt away, ever single thing that posed as an issue left, completely.

Marceline realized that Bubblegum had still been in her pink dress, and decided to take it off of her. First she unzipped it from behind, revealing the smooth pink back that was always hidden, she grazed the surface with her free hand and stared down the princess, making her even more anxious. It was as if Marceline saw right through her. Marceline continued to advance by getting the sleeves down, revealing her white lace bra. Lastly she slid the dress down to the princess' feet, once Bubblegum stepped out she crossed her arms over her in slight embarrassment.

The Vampire Queen just wanted to make her princess feel comfortable, they headed towards the bed and she picked up the cover, made a hand motion, and let the princess go under. Once she saw her to bed, Marceline walked to the other side and entered in. She held her from behind, and it was if they fit perfectly together. Something in the both of them felt safe, it was a feeling that comforted both of the girls.

"Marceline... do you think that we'll stay together?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I will do anything and everything to make this work."

Princess Bubblegum was content with that answer. This night was different from any before, this was the night where they fully realized that they belonged together. That night, they held each other, felt each other breathe, and both of them knew, they knew that they were going to be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

That next morning there was a bright light coming through the curtains, bright enough that it started irritate the vampire's skin. She hissed at it softly and adjusted herself so that the covers would be the only thing in the light's grasp. This woke up the groggy princess for a brief moment, only to have her fall asleep once more. Once they had gotten settled there was a knock on the bedroom door, and it was Peppermint Butler asking for the princess. However, instead of the princess coming, it was the Vampire Queen. As she stood there, completely in underwear, Peppermint Butler was in shock of what was before him.

_What on earth is this creature doing. She's alone with the princess in her *underwear*. How scandalous!_

Then the tired vampire spoke, "Um, what exactly do you need?"

"Th-The princess is needed downstairs!"

"Well, the _princess_ is getting her _well needed_ rest, we wouldn't want her exhausted for her coronation would we?"

"Um, no ma'am, b-but—"

"'But' what? Her rest should be top priority, and until she decides to wake, she _will_ be resting"

Then Marcy closed the door in his face and proceeded to lay on the bed with her princess.

That's when Peppermint Butler had a fuss, how dare some _commoner_ lay with the princess and steal her away from her duties, but if what the vampire said was true then how could he ever change anything? It was the princess who wanted company with that _thing_. However there were important things to be tended to; such as the two new guards waiting to meet the princess. They would have to wait however, at least until the princess decided to make her way to the main room.

These two new guards had been recommended by the Colonel himself and had shown true dedication and loyalty to whomever was in charge, they would certainly prove to be great allies to the princess.

After an hour or so Bonnie had started to get ready to get out of bed. However, with a beautiful woman half naked in her bed, it became something extremely hard to do. She turned over to face the vampire, and for a few minutes she just looked at her longingly. There had been some important factor that attracted her. Was it the soft skin? How cold it was to the touch? Or maybe it was that midnight black silky hair that was so pleasing to touch? Or perhaps everything, yes, it was everything, every little detail about her just made Bonnibel want her more than anything else in her life.

Then she let out a soft sigh, closed her eyes, and realized that she would have to get out of bed soon, and she really didn't want to. One thing that surprised her however was that no one had called to check up on her.

_Well, it's strange, but it's also a pleasant surprise. It's nice to have a break every once and a while. But, I *need* to get ready. There are still more important things to do. I wonder when those guards are coming anyways._

She got out of bed and made her way to her large walk-in closet.

_What should I wear today… hmm… This pale blue dress seems nice, It's nice to wear something *not* pink every once and a while._

This pale blue dress was new to her wardrobe; it had a lace spiral pattern on the bottom, and looked very pristine yet casual. The she choose some while half inch heels to go along with it. Finally she realized that she would have to wake Marceline up. Hesitant to carry out this task, Bonnie had slowly grabbed the comforter from underneath the vampire, then she placed her small pink hand on her lover's shoulder. She nudged her a bit, and after a few attempts she realized that she might not wake that easily. After her failed attempt she tried picking her body up from her shoulders, but after a few attempts with that she realized that the vampire proved to be too heavy.

"Glob Marcy, why do you have to take forever to wake up?"

The she tried tapping her face, she failed to notice that her other had was falling to Marceline's ribs and ended up tapping her there. Then a smirk came on Marceline's face. Bonnie had quickly gotten irritated.

"MARCELINE PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE BEEN AWAKE THIS ENTIRE TIME."

First one eye opened, then the other.

"Sorry Bubs, but it was really cute seeing you try so hard to wake me up."

"It was NOT that cute for me! Please tell me you're not a heavy sleeper, are you?"

"I guess it just depends how tired I am."

_Well *that* didn't really answer my question…_

"You realize that you have to go home today right?"

"Yea I know."

Then Bonnie planted a kiss on her lover's forehead and left her room.

Marceline sighed and thought to herself, _I don't think she realizes how much I don't like being alone…_

Then she put on her clothes from yesterday and flew outside the balcony with her black umbrella.

Meanwhile Princess Bubblegum made her way downstairs to greet the new guards. To her surprise they were nothing like she expected, instead of two grown men she got a dog and a young boy.

_That colonel has *got* to be kidding if he thinks these two will actually be of service to me._

That's when the boy introduced himself.

"Hello your majesty, my name is Finn the human, and this is my companion Jake the dog!"

"Nice to meet you, may I have permission to call you Finn? Since I'm sure we will be seeing a lot of each other? And may I call you Jake?"

Both of them in unison replied yes.

Then the princess continued, "Now, from what I understand you two will become my personal body guards?"

"Yes, your majesty" Jake replied, "We are to dedicate ourselves to you fully and be of service."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I will not need _full time_ protection, as you may know, my kingdom is a very safe haven for many different people, including myself."

Finn looked slightly disappointed at this response and decided to offer a rebuttal, "Princess, may I ask you a favor?"

"Yes Finn?"

"May we prove to you that we will be helpful? If we can't be personal body guards, may we at least be your dedicated knights?"

"Hmm, I will consider that, however I will only give you a month's time to prove me that."

_These two seem quite eager, and he's so young. I guess I could do this for them, it would be a shame to disappoint the boy…_

So she decided to entertain the idea, she had nothing to lose. So there she stood, making a deal she would regret later on. However that's not what Bubblegum was thinking about that out that moment, she was focused on how she would get her daily tasks done. In the meantime she was wrapping up the last of the details dealing with tomorrow's coronation.

The princess departed from them and she headed to the sound of people shuffling around, carrying papers, and calling her name. Finn and Jake left to their private quarters where they would be staying for the time being. Once they unpacked Finn plopped down on his bed and began having a conversation with Jake about the Princess.

"She's really pretty dude!"

"Yea I guess, not really my type."

"Did you see how she spoke to me? I think she's really considering that we stay."

"Well yea but I think anyone wouldn't want constant surveillance. It's practically an invasion of privacy."

"I don't know about that man, but I do know that's she's really pretty." Finn blushed at the thought of her.

"Finn you really need to sort out your priorities. I mean, yea it's really nice to serve a gorgeous princess, but we have a job to get done. If any harm comes to her, we'll be the one in trouble."

"Yea, I guess you're right… I guess this can be some perk, you know, like the frosting on the cake, that she's so pretty"

Meanwhile Marceline was back at her house and decided to call Keila over for some advice. Marceline and Keila's relationship was a very close one, they had known each other for hundreds of year, and she was arguably her best friend. The doorbell rang, Marceline went to answer it, and she greeted her friend. Once they headed to the couch Marceline put on a serious face and Keila noticed it right away.

"What's biting you Marcy?"

"Keila, there's a lot I have to tell you…"

"Well sure go ahead I'm all ears."

"I'm with Princess Bubblegum."

"_WHAT_? How'd that happen? You guys are complete opposites! I mean, yea she's totally pretty, but like, I never thought she was _girlfriend_ material…"

"Well, yeah, she is, and we're pretty happy, but something has been bothering me…"

"Is it about her coronation?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"Dude, everyone in Ooo and the Night o' Sphere knows about it."

"I didn't know that… Either way, the problem is that, now that she's going to become queen she'll even be more involved with her kingdom, and I won't be able to see her as much. I mean I hardly see her enough now."

"Sounds like you need to make a compromise."

"Well, you need to tell her how you feel about this, and how you can change it. Because if you let it fester it will only hurt your relationship more."

"I guess you're right… But how am I going to do that, the coronation is _tomorrow_."

"Well all I can tell you is tell her before it happens. I mean, look at it this way, it might seem late but you can still change it. If she really cares she might even change her mind, _might_."

"I'll try… Thanks Keila."

"No probs Marcy."

The rest of the day the two friends hanged out watching movies and jamming out to their songs. But when she left Marceline was left to her own devices, while she was lying in bed that night she was coming up with some strategy to talk to Bubblegum. She didn't want to stop her becoming queen, but if that was the only choice she would have to rely on that.


	8. Chapter 8

That morning, Marceline woke up early, grabbed her umbrella and headed out to the Princess' castle. She had to talk to her, she had to tell her how she felt about the entire situation, how much it would hurt them and how she shouldn't go through with it. Bubblegum _had_ to listen to her right? She _had_ to.

Once she reached the princess' balcony she was surprised to see that the bed was empty, but once she went over towards it, she noticed that the covers were still warm. Then she opened her bedroom door and transformed into a bat, so she could sneak around without notice. Her bat wings fluttered around the castle searching and searching for the princess, but she couldn't find her at all. Then she headed to the basement where her lab was, on the way there she thought she heard Bonnie's voice.

"So I'll need you next to me, and Jake will be adjacent to you."

"Okay princess, consider it done."

Marceline barged in and turned into a monstrous bat, just a bit taller than the princess.

"_WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE? WHY ARE YOU DOWN HERE ALONE WITH HIM?"_

"Marceline!"

That's when Finn thrusted towards the monster, drawing the sword form his back. Then he slashed her cheek with his weapon and she let out a sharp yell.

"Don't worry princess! I'll protect you!"

"Finn! What do you think you're doing?"

Then Marceline grabbed the boy, threw him against the wall and broke the bunk beds in the room. Bubblegum repeatedly trying coming in between them but Marceline kept pushing her aside. Both of them were throwing punches, until Jake intervened and turned so large that he squished the both of them against the wall. Once he returned to his normal state, Bubblegum pushed her hair out of her face, and took the deepest breath.

"WHAT THE _GLOB_ DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS ARE DOING!? ESPECIALLY YOU MARCELINE!"

"_WHAT AM I DOING?_ THIS GUY IS ALL! ALL OVER YOU!"

"What? How did you get that deduction?"

"It's so _obvious_ he's leaning in, blushing, he lives in your kingdom! What are you even thinking?"

"They're my _bodyguards_ Marcy."

"_What_". She had the face that admitted how idiotic she was acting, and was incredibly embarrassed.

"I cannot believe you would do this to me! It's their first day and you already caused trouble for them! They don't even have a safe room anymore!"

"I'm so sorry Bubs I didn't mean t—"

"It doesn't matter if you _meant _to or not. It _still_ happened!"

"I just… _AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? WHAT? AM I NOT PERFECT ENOUGH?!"_

"I _NEVER_ said you had to be perfect…"

"Then why do you do this to me!"

"Do _what_?"

"Everything around you is perfect, everything is polished, everything that isn't a set way is disposed of and you just let it happen! So what are you going to do if I fail to be so _perfect_ to you!"

Meanwhile this was happening Jake and Finn stood there murmuring to each other and slowly backed away.

"Dude what do you think their relationship is with each other…?"

"I don't know man but it seems they're together?"

"That's kinda… disappointing"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it looks like they aren't doing well anyway."

"Woah woah man what are you planning I can see that look on your face."

"Nothing man, nothing."

Once the girls got tired of yelling at each other they both stormed out of the room. Marceline had tears in her eyes and Princess Bubblegum was fuming. As they both walked out, everything around them seemed to be blurry, faded, nothing mattered.

_Why does she have to storm into *my* castle messing with *my* guards, what right does she think she have? I mean she's done questionable things but at a time like this! It is *not* needed. Really Marceline I would think you would be much more mature than that! It's pointless isn't it having to have her around when I have important things to attend to._

At the same time, Marceline was storming away having a barrage of thoughts in her mind.

_I can't believe this! She's going to have those two people around her all day? And for what? Needless protection? Especially that boy! I saw the way he looks at her, all he will do is get in the way! How am I supposed to get *any* privacy with her!? It's like everyone is setting us to fail… That's it… I have to do something to get her back…_

That's what she set out to do, her determination is what is driving her, driving her to stop the coronation. She couldn't have her be taken away. _Nothing_ could hurt her more, _nothing_. _There has to be some way I can stop this. I don't care what I have to do, I will not let this happen. Maybe if I manage to change her mind, or stop the guests. Because, if no one shows, no one will be able to recognize her monarch status. But how am I going to do that? It's not like I can destroy all of them…_

With only a few hours until the day of the coronation Marceline had to scheme fast, that was until she came up with the one way to distract Bonnie. From all the centuries of knowing her she realized her one weakness, the one thing that made her stop being punctual. But how would she carry out this plan if she was upset with her? Once she figured out this one trick, she headed over to the castle. It was pitch black, the only form of light raining down on the land was that of the moon. There, Marceline knew that her options were few, but they were necessary. Once she carried out her plan there was no way back.

_I just, there's no other way, all I can do is hope that nothing will change our friendship._


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning, sexual scenes below**

* * *

It was before dawn, about 5 AM. The entire kingdom was asleep, unaware of the events that were about to happen. The dark vampire queen, out of the desire of her heart floated malevolently to the pink kingdom. There was something different about it, it was the determination in her heart, and it was the possible consequences that she knew she would face. But in her mind, it _had_ to be done.

The only light shining down on the land was that of the moon. It was so illuminating that even the vampire had a shadow. Once she reached the princess' balcony she realized that this was her only chance to turn back, to let her princess go, and hope that their relationship wouldn't compromise. In this moment she realized what would happen if she let her alone. Bonnie would most likely rarely see her friends, always be around that _boy_, and their relationship would slowly but surely fall apart. There would little to no chance that their relationship would ever be the same, no matter which route she would choose to take.

Marceline placed her hand on the glass handle to on the door that separated her room from the balcony. For a moment she inhaled, cleared her mind, and turned the handle. This set up the events that are sure to happen. Once she entered the room, her steps became silent, her breathing almost stopped, and her eyes were set on the sleeping girl in the room. She was watching her breathe, watching how her heart beat, watching how she would whimper for a moment (she was most likely having a bad dream). There was nothing more beautiful or innocent.

Then she took her first step of the plan. Marceline placed her icy hand on the princess, this made her fidget but she did not wake up. Marceline realized that Bonnie might have been a heavier sleeper than she initially thought she was. So she nudged her over, then the princess let her eyes flutter, she woke up.

"M-Marcy… is that you?"

"Yes."

"W-wha-t are you do-"

That's when Marceline used her vampire powers to hypnotize the drowsy princess. Her eyes had an eerie red glow, and a spiral of red and black started to entrance her. Bonnie gasped but there was nothing she could do, she was already caught in her lover's gaze. In all senses she was innocent, and what Marceline was doing was wrong, however, her gaze only allowed Bonnie to do what she desired. It allowed Marceline to peek into the princess' mind and have her do only what the princess would allow her to do.

Marceline knew this, and she stated many times to herself that she was willing to do anything to stop that coronation. And so, she carried out her plan.

First she had to enter Bonnie's mind, her spirit floated through her consciousness. As she floated by she noticed all the memories Bonnie held. The one's she deemed more important were in larger bubbles than the others. Some of the larger ones was her creating her kingdom, memories with her friends, and even meeting the two guards. However, as she dug deeper, the largest memory bubble was that of when the two girls first met.

For a time, she just sat there, looking at the bubble replay over and over. The scene was hundreds of years old, and yet, no matter how many years went by, it stayed as the most important memory she had. They were in the forest, and both of them had looked much more different than they do now. Marceline was younger, and Bonnie had less biomass. Their paths crossed on accident, Marceline remembered that she happened to be chasing some animal that went through her house and ruined it. According to this memory little Bonnie had been trying to set up her makeshift lab. That's when the little vampire busted from the bushes in a mess of leaves and anger.

In shock the young pink girl shouted, "What are you doing here?"

Angrily, the young vampire girl replied, "Don't bud into _my_ business!"

Then the pink girl's focus shifted to a wound Marceline had, it was a large gash in her knee, and her skirt wasn't long enough to cover it.

"Um… do you need help? You have a bad wound there."

"Oh! This? I don't _need_ any help!"

"If you don't clean it, you'll get it infected and you could get sick. Just, let me help okay?"

Then Marceline paused, and she looked up at her face. There seemed to be no ill will between them.

"Fine…"

That's where the memory ended, the bubble faded to black and then restarted once more. Marceline was in no rush though, her plan was already implemented, and there would be nothing that could stop her. Bonnibel had been trapped in her room, bound by a spell, and hypnotized by a beautiful vampire.

Meanwhile downstairs, the guests started to fester, and her guards were searching all over the castle. Finn and Jake had isolated her bedroom, however no matter how much they pounded on the door the spell would not let up. They had gotten a crowd of servants and a few guests to form, however even with all of their efforts, the only thing that could take down the spell was its reversal from Marceline.

However Marceline was busy traveling through Bonnie's mind, trying to find the part where her desires are hidden. In every person there are two extreme desires, positive and negative. Marceline knew that they would deal with their relationship. Because everyone's desires change over time, the only thing that actually worried her, was that after all this was over, how much would their relationship change? Although that would have to wait, Marceline knew that she was getting closer, because all the memory bubbles that were being shown were all recent. Once of all of the bubble memories started to fade there was a chamber leading to another room.

The door was red and the handle had a soft gold tone, Marceline had a gut feeling that this door would lead to the princess' desires. The door had no walls to hold onto, and you could look around to the other side. So she did what anyone else would do, she turned the handle and went inside the room. Inside the "room", the walls were a red satin like material, and the floor had magenta tiles with a black outline. Each desire had its own pedestal and stand, some were more elegant than others, and some of them had a complexity to its design. Many of her desires Marceline had already known, such as: creating her kingdom, being a fair ruler, and having a good relationship with her friends. However, there was one pedestal in the corner of the room, almost like it was hidden purposely. Marceline walked towards this pedestal and once she peeked into its frame she madly blushed. Just the fact that Bonnie had a strong desire to _want_ to do _those_ sorts of things with her.

_Oh wow Bonnie, I mean, yeah I thought about you in that way, but the fact that you have thoughts like these. You know what, I'll give you what you want._

And with that, Marceline proceeded to open up her desire. Now once the picked it up from the pedestal the entire room changed its color. It started radiating a bright orange, then to red, then pink, and eventually all the other colors of the rainbow. Once the process was done and the room stopped shaking, Marceline left Bonnibel's mind.

Outwardly, Bubblegum gained consciousness, however, she only acted upon the desire that Marceline activated, and she was completely unaware of what was going on outside the spellbound room.

"Are you awake now Bonnie?"

"Yes Marceline."

"What do you want to do now?"

Instead of saying what she wanted, she decided to reply with action. That's when she got up from her bed, walked in front of the vampire, and proceeded with her dangerous plan. She pushed down Marceline, and that black raven hair was spread out across the bed, it even had a black satin look about it. Bonnie then started to take off her nightgown, sliding it off one arm at the time. She stood in a puddle of clothes, and her eyes filled with passion. To respond to this Marceline adjusted herself to accept the princess on her body.

Princess Bubblegum leaned in and laid on the vampire, then she brought her mouth close to her pointed ear, and then she spoke.

"You know, I've been wanting this for a long time."

"I know, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I've been sure for a long time."

Then they shared a long kiss, which escalated to hair pulling and lip biting. No one in Marceline's life has been able to make her quiver with sensuality like Bonnie had. Her body fell weak and her mouth begged for more.

As for Bubblegum, she knew exactly what she wanted to do, and that was to make Marceline vulnerable to all of her techniques. Soon, the princess began tugging at the vampire's clothes, Marceline started to follow the princess' orders. She removed her shirt and first and Bubblegum began to place her hand on the vampire's breast, tugging at her made her let out a small moan. It made the Vampire embarrassed, and she turned a little red. But there was something in Bonnie's eyes that comforted her.

No matter how much Marceline knew that Bonnie had wanted this, there was still some dispute with her consciousness. On one hand, she had this desire to know her lover more, while on the other hand, the Princess had not vocally stated she wanted this at the moment. Where was the line? Bonnie was conscious, and Marceline had put her in a weak hypnotic state, so if Bonnie had truly been against this, her mind would have overcome it. It was this mindset that comforted the vampire. Because even if this kept her from her coronation, it still needed to be something she would have been comfortable with. After much mental debate Marceline had reverted back to the world, and realized what had been going on the entire time.

It was her that was on top, and the scene was filled with lust between the two monarchs. Bonnie had a look on her face that had no hint of regret of the situation, Marceline had her hand down on her. She made circular motions, each time she finished a set, Bonnie let out another moan, it became rhythmic, almost like music to her ears. Their bodies were in sync, and in every thrust, the both of them became closer, it was more than just sex, it was them fixating their bond to stay together. Nothing could mean more to the both of them.

Meanwhile on the outside, Finn and Jake were coming up with a plan to break into the room. They had tried to find a local wizard and they succeeded, he happened to be a traveler who had been going through the candy kingdom for the festivities. They brought him to the pink door with a grotesque and overdone design, he then reached for a bag he had upon his belt. He threw the golden dust on the handle in an attempt to open the door.

The distraught stranger said, "It seems that whoever planted this spell was no average warlock, it seems more like a creature spell."

Finn stated outwardly, "the only other person that isn't a candy kingdom citizen that visits by often is that vampire, what was her name again?... Margrett? Macy? Mar- Mar-… Mar"

Then Jake shouted, "Marceline!"

"THAT'S HER NAME! I really don't trust her at all! She had to have placed this spell! To disrupt the coronation!"

"You say she's a vampire? Oh no, vampires have been known to place quite powerful spells. In order to reverse a creature spell we'd have to kill one of their own in their sight. However, I doubt that you all would be willing to do something that evil."

"Yea, I would never result to murdering someone…"

And so the only option the group had was to wait and be patient until the vampire was done capturing the princess. No one could undo Marceline's plot. However this did not mean everyone gave up, Finn and Jake were preparing her return, and the stranger was stroking his beard and analyzing any possible way into the locked chamber.

Meanwhile with Marceline and Bonnie there was an escapade between the two girls. Bonnie was hanging over the bashful vampire, looking at her intently. Marceline had attempted to question her to see if she was "all there". Due to her conflicting opinions on controlling Bonnie she became quite hesitant to truly _do_ anything to her. So then finally she asked.

"Bubs, do you really want to do this?"

The princess looked shocked at the question that was just asked to her.

"Marcy? Are you okay? I thought we both wanted this?"

"I do, but do you? Because I can't really commit to this until I know _for sure_ that you want this right now."

"I do, I've wanted this for a long time."

"I just needed to be sure…"

To reassure her lover, Bonnie placed a small and gentle kiss upon Marceline's quivering lips. For a moment they stopped kissing, held their faces close together, and looked into each other's eyes. Marceline sat up on the bed, Bonnie noticed how much taller she was than her in that moment. Then they looked at each other longingly, Marceline made the first move and gave Bonnie a deep kiss. It seemed like they were melting into each other, however this was just a mere taste and they both wanted much more.

The vampire laid the princess down and started to pull down the last of her undergarments. Once she took them off she realized that this was getting serious, that they were _really_ doing it. Those soft long fingers began stroking her, and that's when Marceline truly knew how much desire the princess had for her. Her moans motivated her, her gaze trapped her, and their bodies in motion gave them both a feeling that they've never had before. Before they went any further Marceline took off the rest of her clothes and placed their bodies together. It was as if they made perfect shapes. Marceline had her face resting on the princess' bosom and began to taste her; nothing else had ever been that sweet. That's when she began to bite her, the pain and pleasure made PB wince, and Marcy had sucked more pink from her lover. Slowly inch by inch Marceline's head traveled downward, and reached Bonnie's most sensitive area, she lovingly placed a kiss, and began to give Bonnie the best feeling she had ever felt. Who knew a vampire's tongue would be so useful?

Their bodies became entangled, sweat and lust was surrounding the both of them. The moaning became so loud that soon the people outside of the room could faintly hear them. The two girls sat up, gave each other a deep kiss and felt one another, and then they began to intertwine their legs. Marceline couldn't hold in the noises any longer, she let out a moan that let Bonnie know that what she was doing let her lover feel this good. Bonnie's bountiful breasts began to bounce, the vampire was practically mesmerized. Their pace began to speed up, and so did their libido. Once they reached their climaxes they felt nothing like they ever had before.

Then they both fell back on the bed and let out a deep sigh simultaneously. Marceline scooted closer to Bonnie, nuzzled her smooth neck, and placed a kiss on her cheek. They were feeling so complete. The room was silent, but a silence that was filled with happiness, the only thing making a noise was their hearts beating so fast. With a satisfied look, Bonnie faced her lover and kissed her on the lips, short and sweet.

"This was the best decision we made."

That's when it truly struck Marceline. This entire event, how much of it was _Bonnie's_ decision? How much of it was strictly Marceline's?

"I-I'm glad too Bonnie." Then she reached for those small pink hands. "I love you, and I don't ever want to lose you, _ever_."

"I love you too Marceline, you make me happier than anyone else."

"It's already the evening, we should get up. Bonnie, when I snap my fingers you will realize all the things I specifically hid, okay?"

"Um, okay?"

Marceline closed her eyes, took a deep breath, exhaled, and finally snapped her fingers. A few moments passed until Bonnie had decided to ask Marceline what was going on.

"Marceline? What's going on? Why are we in my bed? Why are you n- WHAT DAY IS TODAY?!"

"Today is your coronation, there should be people leaving your palace. I will be leaving soon, I'm so so sorry."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DO YOU EVEN REALIZE HOW—"

The vampire got up from the bed, and started to put on her clothes.

"MARCELINE? DON'T JUST WALK AWAY FROM ME—" Bonnie realized that she also had no clothes on, and quickly grabbed the comforter from her bed to cover up.

"Bonnie, look, I know I made a mistake but I have to leave I'm so sorry okay. You won't be hearing from me in a long time."

"DON'T JUST—"

With that, the vampire queen floated out of the balcony, the spell became undone, and the party waiting outside barged in. Finn in particular got extremely red seeing the naked back of the princess.

_Marceline, why couldn't you just talk to me, to resolve all of this, I… I still love you… But I can't be with you… The responsibilities I have demand sacrifice. I'm so sorry…_

Marceline was filled to the brim with sadness, and a feeling of emptiness. She went to her old treehouse and took the last of her things from there, packed them, and retreated to her cave where her most recent house was. This house in particular was moved here a few weeks ago, and the princess did not know about it. She would stay here for many months in order to fix herself, almost religiously she told herself "_I need to love myself before I love anyone else_".

Princess Bubblegum on the other hand became so preoccupied with her work in order to repress all the feelings she had felt. In these next few months she would organize experiments to further the security of her kingdom, this would be her rehabilitation from the heartbreak she felt. It's not as if this whole experience was completely damaging to her, she understood that she was still learning and had to move on. Even if she would not have her best friend with her. She truly did miss her more than anything else in the world, but at the moment she couldn't even work up the guts to face her.

It is true that Bonnie wanted to further their relationship, and she did remember all of those moment, they were inscribed in her mind like words on a stone tablet. She would hold onto them, hoping that one day they would fix their relationship. But for the moment she would seek companionship with her two new guards, and especially Finn, his dedication and pure heartedness would be the driving force for her growing kingdom.

Marceline returned to her house that night. Once she arrived at the door she placed her forehead on it and began to weep, weep because the one time she gave her heart to someone, she herself had to ruin it all. No matter how much she said or tried telling herself that it was all Bonnie's fault, she knew in her heart that she could have chosen a different path, but she didn't, and what was done, was done. Once she entered her house she dropped the last of her possessions on the floor and headed to her bed where she would enter a slumber for a few years.

It was in her dreams she found peace, memories of her childhood, her mother, and all of the fond memories she and the princess shared where replaying in her mind. Sometimes she would "live" through entire days of her and the princess, imagining the day, making everything feel so vivid. From the smell of the meadow, to the shade of green each blade of grass was, it felt so real. Yet, she knew, in her heart of hearts, that it was all a fabrication.

_This was their beginning._

* * *

**I'd like to apologize for the long delay of this chapter, being caught up with school, studying, and exams really held me up. Please give me some feedback (: This may or may not be the end of the story unless y'all say otherwise. So being involved will really help me out. Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Princess Bubblegum had to recover from the events a few months ago. Although in front of Marceline and all those around her she put up a tough front, on the inside there was a war of conflicted feelings. Many times she would find herself in a conversation and she would blank out, thinking of that girl. That girl with the black satin hair, that girl with the pale skin that looked like the glossiest silver when it shined in the moonlight, that girl whom Bonnibel had created so many special memories with. Yet all of it was taken away as soon as it was given to them. She knew there was nothing that she could say to make things better, nothing on the entire planet. That feeling is what ate her up at night, and sometimes she would find herself on the verge of tears.

Some of her friends had attempted to console her, although they never knew the entirety of their relationship, nor of how either of them felt about the situation. Even Finn and Jake had noticed her melancholy aura, and had, in multiple attempts, tried to get her out of the hole she was in. One of their attempts took its form of a stroll in the kingdom's garden. Jake had brought picnic supplies made by Lady Rainacorn, and Finn was carrying the blanket and umbrella. The princess had been dressed in an attire that had looked fit in only a funeral. That's when Finn got the courage to ask what happened to the Princess that day.

"Princess…?"

"Yes Finn?"

"If you, well, if you want to, can you, just, can you please explain to us what happened to you the day of um, your… _event_?"

"You know this is a hard subject for me."

Then Jake, in an attempt to save Finn stated, "We know, but in order to effectively carry out security measures, we need to know the severity of the situation, and how we can prevent it."

With a sigh the princess responded, "I suppose that would be reasonable, however I am going to have to give you the abridged version, if that is sufficient."

"Yes your highness." Finn said.

The three of them picked a nice spot under a candy apple tree to place their picnic blanket. The spot was nice and sunny, the kind of weather that felt good to have the warm sun and cool wind on their skin. There were a few clouds in the sky but not too many where you could make shapes out of them. This relaxed the group and in its own way, it helped the princess open up about what happened that day.

She brushed her hair out of her face that the wind blew, and then she looked down and gave a soft sigh. Finn asked if she was sure she wanted to talk about it all. That's when she looked up with a face that realized there was no hiding from these two, they were more than just royal body guards, and they wanted to be her close friends. Now knowing how good they both were only reassured the princess more.

She explained it in a way that was simple, in a way that wouldn't essentially freak the two boys out. However because of Finn's innocent and oblivious nature he didn't exactly understand the _full_ _extent_ of the girls' relationship. Jake knew right away but chose to keep it from Finn; he didn't need any more motivation to pursue a girl much older than him. PB noticed their reactions to their relationship and didn't feel judged or even gross about it, they seemed open and she truly appreciated them for it. In his own way, Jake wanted to reassure the princess, so he promised her to help Finn understand the situation and she thanked him for that. Finn on the other hand wanted to do anything he could to make the beautiful princess happy once more. He knew that for the past few months she wasn't eating right, she didn't get enough sleep, and even once they had to get her out of her bed. Although now that he understood why she was like this, it did help him understand and feel a sort of empathy for her.

For the rest of their lunch break the group made jokes (most were made by Finn and Jake in an attempt to cheer Bubblegum up) played around with each other, and just gave each other the most precious gift that friends can give, company. When it was time to pack up and head for the kingdom, Jake quadrupled in sized and started a warm group hug between the three of them. Walking back Bubblegum kissed the both of them on their forehead and she went away to tend to her daily duties.

However Marceline on the other hands didn't have the type of company that Bonnie was graced to have. Most of her bandmates were in the Nightosphere and she couldn't get a hold of them. The only company she had was the Ice King who occasionally visited, however he opened up even older wounds that plagued her for most of life.

She felt trapped; she didn't feel the lightness that she had before. It had been months since she even went outside to the meadow where she played as a child with her mother. There would be days where she wouldn't leave her bed, days where she would just make music. However, after a few weeks even her one and only enjoyment was filled with the emptiness that she felt in her heart.

Eventually Keila had the opportunity to visit her best friend. No one came to the door when she arrived, but she knew for a fact that Marceline was inside.

"HEY YO MARCY! I'M HERE, I SEE YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED YOUR LACK OF MANNERS."

No response, Keila instinctively headed towards the room.

"Hey! Where ar—"

"What are you doing here? No, don't answer that, just go, I don't want to see anyone."

"Yea no. I'm going to get you out of this mess of yours."

"What's the point anymore? I mean seriously? I just push everyone away…"

Marceline pulled her pale red covers over her (without the motivation to get out of bed she resorted to stealing the red from her sheets).

"Marceline you better get your sorry sweet ass out of bed! I mean it!"

She grumbled.

That's when Keila shouted at her once more and pulled the sheets from her.

"WHAT THE FUZZ KEILA, I WANT MY SHEET BACK!" She shouted as she transformed into a giant bat, however even that didn't last due to how weak she was.

"YOU KNOW WHAT MARCY! DID YOU EVER ONCE THINK THAT YOUR FRIENDS CARE ABOUT YOU TOO? HOW DO YOU THINK YOUR DAD FEELS? HOW GUY FEELS? HOW _I_ FEEL? Because…" And then she became small like a child. "I can't stand to see my best friend in so much pain. Dude, I've known you for centuries, _centuries_ okay, and we've been there for each other for the good times and bad. This is one of your bad times, man, and I _will_ be here for you."

Marceline had tears streaming down her face, and she knew in that moment she wasn't alone. The two best friends hugged each other and both cried. Once they wiped off their tears the two of them sighed.

"Keila, I love you man, thanks for just, being here."

"Oh don't give me that cheesy stuff, I'm _supposed_ to be here for you dude. Just, please you need to _let_ me help. I mean you're way worse off now than when I broke up with that demon dude, or when you broke it off with Ash."

"I guess so…"

"You really did love her, didn't you?"

She nodded, one more tear streamed down her face as she started to fight back more.

Keila went through this long speech about what it means to end it off with your first love, and what she planned to do in order to get Marceline normal again. This meant plenty of sleep overs, trips to the Nightosphere, and making some rad punk music. She called up a few more of her vampire friends the next day and ended up watching horror movies the rest of that day. The distractions were what Marceline needed, and did help her become socially interactive. However at the end of the day, when she was alone, nothing haunted her more than that of the princess.

_If only I made better choices. If only I handled it all differently. If only she just decided to talk to me. I need her; I need her in my arms again. I miss her so much I ache inside just thinking about her, it leaves me incapacitated. Bonnie I wish you could just hear what I was thinking; I would do anything, __**anything**__ in the world to get you back. I promise I won't be selfish. I love you Bonnie, I just wish I was there to tell you that I do._

Out of the two of them, the princess was better off, this was because she was almost never alone anymore, however she developed the complex of always needing someone with her. Being alone truly became her biggest fear. As for Marceline, she adapted to all of that that was around her. Her biggest fear was _feeling_ alone. Although, with the help of Keila and her friends, things became much more bearable.

Sometimes at night, the two monarchs would dream in unison, dream of simpler times. This night was a memory of when they were younger, the human equivalent of 14 years old.

"Marcy! Marcy hold up! I can't run that fast!"

"Just hurry I have something I need to show you!"

They were in the flat lands, this was the one area where you couldn't find any ruins of the past world. It was a beautiful sight, sometimes in the spring the flowers would sprout out and fade with the sky with their shades of blue.

Marceline stuck her umbrella in the ground so that the two of them would lay next to each other.

"Bonnie what's your favorite flower?"

"Pink roses."

"Oh pink here we go again!" She would tease her endlessly about that color.

"Yea but I haven't seen any for a long time. I don't think they're around anymore…"

"Nah I'm sure they are, I promise, I'll find one okay, just for you."

"You're so weird Marcy!"

"No I'm not! I'm just being nice! Fine I'll never be nice again so you can have it your way!" Her cheeks turned into a fiery red.

In an attempt to make it up to her, Bubblegum gave her a friendly nudge and then a hug.

"Marceline, you're my best friend, you know that right?"

"Well actually I didn't…"

"Oh whatever!"

Then the two girls smiled at each other. Marceline gave her signature grin, she did this a lot to show off her vampire teeth. Bonnie's smile was very sweet and innocent. Then she looked up at Marceline, they shared that moment together. Marceline quickly started to look at the sky, in an attempt to hide away from the princess' gaze. However she herself kept turning a brighter red. This made Bubblegum giggle.

"What!?"

"Nothing, promise!" She smiled again

"You're such a bad liar you know that!"

"Nahhh you're even worse when it comes to hiding things."

"Whatever!" Marceline turned away, but then smiled to herself. She felt so happy. Even in the real world, that night she smiled to herself, just that memory gave her some relief.

The two of them laid there until the sunset and then Marceline would walk Bonnie to her home.

"Goodnight loser!"

"Goodnight weirdo!"

With that, the dream ended, and the harsh reality stayed. Although they both won't admit it, the two girls mutually wanted reconciliation for their mistakes, and hopefully mend their relationship.

That pink rose Marceline promised, eventually turned into Bonnie's favorite part of her garden. Walking past those bushes filled her with happiness and in tough times, showed that Marceline was a true friend to her. However now, it only brought her a deeper gash in her heart, she wouldn't go back to her garden for almost a year, although she would have it tended to by the candy workers. Marceline kept one of the roses in a time bubble, it would be preserved as long as she lived, and even now she had it as decoration in her house. The two girls would always hold onto their memories, and for now, they were the only hope they had for fixing their ruined relationship.

_Lasting love is never lost as long as two carry the weight upon themselves._


	11. Chapter 11

It had been six months since their fallout. Marceline had followed Keila's "Back in the Game" plan, that was such a dumb title, but it was there for irony' sake. Thinking back, Keila was a really weird friend, and the way she showed her "master plan" was even more peculiar. Marceline could recall the scene vividly.

It was at least 2AM, the girls were running on some red soda that got them buzzing, and Keila insists on having Marceline listen to her plan.

"Okay but no, see, you haven't even given it a chance yet!"

"Given it a chance? C'mon I know you want me better but _this_ is where I draw the line."

"At _least_ let me explain it to you."

"If I do will you shut up about me dating again?"

"Totes yo!"

So Marceline sat there unamused on her worn out pale red couch waiting for Keila to finish rummaging around her things. Just sitting there you could see random things being tossed out; an old lamp, old cans, even some records, all tossed to the side just so Keila could find exactly what she needed. Then came a loud "Aha!" from behind the wall that separated between them. Keila whips around the doorway and reveals a chalk board, complete with a package of chalk. About five minutes into Keila's lecture Marceline found herself wondering: _where the heck did I get a chalk board and chalk_? Keila looked incredibly proud of herself as she set up her chalk board and strutted around the room just so she could make a dramatic entrance, something that made Marceline's eyes roll to the back of her head.

"Kay Marcy, now sit tight and enjoy the show!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Okay so here's the first thing, you _gotta_, and I mean _gotta_, keep an open mind about this all!"

Marceline's face just added an unspoken response to what Keila said.

"Next, you gotta put yourself out there! To help with that, I can arrange a few gigs. Particularly some in the Nightosphere, you gotta return Marcy we all miss you!"

"Maybe… Only because, well… I wanna talk to my dad about something."

"Woah woah woah wait, hold the front door! Marceline _willing_ to talk to her dad? Someone call the papers yo!" Marceline rolled her eyes again but Keila proceeded to giggle.

"Okay so next you gotta attract who your slice of pie is. I mean, I have a feeling that princess is off the menu, but I mean if you want a dude or a chick. Whatever floats your boat." Keila winked and this made Marcy slightly uncomfortable.

"You know Keila, you don't always have to do that. To me, I don't know, maybe I just like the _person_ ya know? Not the body? I really don't know, nor do I really want to label it as anything, but I also think I don't particularly have a preference."

"Hey Marcy, whatever makes ya happy." They gave each other a meaningful smile. Continuing where she left off Keila enthusiastically introduced the next step in her plan. "Okay! Numero cuatro yo! Perhaps the _most_ important thing in the plan! Be yourself."

"Dude, that is _so_ cheesy!"

"Think of it like this, if all of your friends, all your family, hell, if Bubblegum could love you because of you, then why can't someone else?"

"You didn't…" then she got quiet, "you didn't have to mention her… at least not like that."

"Oh fudge… I'm so sorry Marcy…"

"Keila can I be really honest with you?"

"Always."

"In all honesty, I'm going to have a really hard time with this. I'm not even sure if I can be emotionally invested into someone else as much as I was with Bonnie. I _loved_ her, and a big piece of me is gone now because of that. I know that I can always find a way, to, love someone. But at the same time, you need to realize that I'm not the same person anymore. Whoever I date after this, if I _choose_ to date after this, will most likely not have the same effect of me that Bonnie had. I just need you to realize that. I'm just, I'm just not capable right now."

It got quiet for a moment until Keila spoke up.

"I'll respect that Marceline, but can I ask one thing?"

"Yeah."

"I at least want you to try to attach to someone, maybe not the _exact_ way you did with Bubblegum, but at least try. Because seeing you aimlessly walk through your life, searching for something, that's not the way to live, and I think you know that.

Then Keila walked over to the couch to sit next to Marceline.

"I know, I know."

"Please let me finish okay? Marceline, if you try, if you motivate yourself, I promise you that you can do whatever you want to do. Remember how bad I was after that shifter broke up with me? Total wreckage. Do you remember doing everything that I'm trying to do for you now? Because I do, I remember it all. You know what? I may not have dated anyone after that, but you helped me pick up the pieces. You're a smart girl, you know things that I can't even grasp. I know that you _know_ that you can only do what you want to do."

"Thank you so much for being my friend Keila." With a few tears in her eyes she gave her best friend a long and warm hug.

"I'm here because I'm your friend, because you were there for me. I love you dude!"

"I love you too."

Meanwhile The Lord of Evil was busy creating a plan to clog everyone's sewer system, followed by a master scheme to steal everyone's left shoe. Just thinking about the pure chaotic evil sent tingles racing down his evil spine, giving him an evil laugh, while he evil-ly made a large stacked sandwich. Then one of his small minions walked in.

"Sir Lord Sir Evil Sir, Sir."

"Yes?"

"We've received a message regarding the vampire queen."

"Will you go on?" He looked a little more than slightly cross.

"Well it's just that, she is returning to the Nightosphere sir, for about a week. In about a day or two."

"WHAT MY BABY IS COMING HOME?" He jumped up, and started to squeeze the assistant to near death.

"Y-Y-Yes Sir! I c-can't br-ea-th-th."

Then he dropped the poor unfortunate assistant. For about a couple of minutes he laid on the ground paralyzed, having his leg twitch every now and then. As for Hunson he was busy preparing for his daughter's return, it had been about fifty years since she last returned to the Nightosphere, and he planned a big feast for his daughter's return.

Meanwhile Bubblegum was arranging some events in her kingdom. In the past two weeks she had managed to keep herself busy every chance she had and the only peace she had was when she was sleeping. So far she's had three banquets, one festival, two balls, and four assemblies. With her keeping herself busy to this extent she began to wear herself down. No matter how much she pushed she still ended up looking exasperated by the end of the day. Even though she had that talk with Finn and Jake it still didn't solve her problems, if anything it started a new one, and perhaps this one was worse. There had been multiple attempts by Lady Rainacorn, Finn, and Jake to fix her up and push her to cancel all her meetings, appointments, and events, just so she could take a nap. Even at that, she still pursued her mission to completely distract herself from her problems instead of addressing them, this caused her to believe that they were solved, and that soon she would be better.

Even though she showed to everyone she was working hard to make her kingdom a better place she could not convince herself that she was always okay when she went to bed. Some nights she would struggle to sleep, she would lay there and ponder, no, she would contemplate what her life would be like if she actually _did_ make the effort to tell Marceline how she felt about everything. To her, one of her biggest regrets was not telling her that she loved her. Yet she found no peace in creating a false reality in which things turned out better, if anything it made her feel worse, like she was inadequate. That there must have been something that pushed Marceline away, and every time she thought like this, she ended up crying herself until the pain brought her to a short and unfulfilling slumber.

_I want to change everything, how could I have been so stupid to not say how I felt? How could I expect this relationship to work when I couldn't even express how I felt to my closest friend? It's like expecting her to trust me, while I have no strings attached to her. And yet… I feel as if this is not true. It couldn't be, for if it was, I would surely be much better off. It seems much easier not to feel at all. I just wish I could turn all these feelings off. Marceline, if I just had the chance to change things between us, I would take it, and I would never take you for granted._

It was in these times that her late night thoughts would run endlessly and aimlessly through her mind. Not even the warmth of their memories could soothe her heart.

When morning came tomorrow, instantly she was reminded of the pain she had felt.

Her eyes opened dully, no longer did they shine like they had before. Wiping her eye to awake herself and yawning became ritual. However after she sat up she instantly lay back down. She attempted to open her eyes slowly once more. This time she saw her other pillow, laying right across from her, she remembered the many times that her friend had slept over, and more recently, the morning they woke up together as lovers. Those were such fond memories, and she tried her best to reminisce, she tried her best to remember every detail about Marceline's face. How small she looked when she woke up, the way she would breathe, and how even her breath was cold to the touch. She tried to grab the image she had created only to face the emptiness and void that come upon her. She could not stand the pain any longer, she needed to escape, escape from this hole which trapped her.

With a sense of determination she sat up and began her morning routine. She had to face her life and choose to change it, or else nothing would ever truly progress. It was when she was brushing her growing pink hair in the mirror that she knew she had to make a decision. Either she could face Marceline, or, she could choose to grow on her own. She had the option to wait though, wait till the moment was right to make a decision; she did not want to be hasty.

_Okay you need to be level about this Bubblegum, what are the pros and cons of each decision? Weigh them and make a choice, if need be, create a different and more convenient route. What can I do to make myself __**me**__ again?_

Meanwhile Marceline and Keila began packing for their trip to the Nightosphere, Keila though had to leave at noon in order to get their ride. While Marceline was packing she happen to find an old box, something she hadn't come across for a _very_ long time. This box had a picture of PB and Marcy when they were friends on top, but it was inside that made her feel nostalgic. Inside was one of their matching amulets, Bonnie would have the other one. Marceline had never been a big fan of jewelry but this particular necklace was one that she took care of. Thinking about it made her remember flying Bonnie around, having her hold onto her body for dear life. But it was never about fear, no, Bonnibel had always been one for adventure, and had enjoyed the heights that Marceline would fly. Back then Marceline was only a demon and could be out in the sunlight. Back then things were simpler. Bonnie didn't have an entire kingdom to take care of, and they didn't have any relationship problems.

Marceline couldn't bear to look at the amulet any longer, so she placed it carefully in the box, like she did so long ago, and put it with the rest of the boxes that she would take with her to the Nightosphere. It would be a bit longer until Keila returned, so Marceline decided to play some music on her bass guitar. Sometimes, even just sitting comfortably and playing the same three or four chords would be soothing for her.

Bubblegum had noticed her hair had grown substantially longer in these pass six months, and something felt like it had changed. No matter how hard she looked in the mirror she couldn't exactly see it, although she knew it was there. In her smallest attempt, she decided to at least go to the vampire's tree house. So she got her royal chariot and began going on her way to Marceline's domain.

On her way there however, she encountered the Ice King flying along, he seemed to be yelling something. This is where gadgets come in handy; she pulled out one of her speakerphonomoblobs which amplified a sound that it was pointed at. She pulled out its antenna and aimed it at the flying king. Then she began to listen intently.

"Maaaarcelineeee, Maaaaaaaaaaarcelineeeeeeee, where are youuuu, come out come out wherever you are! I just wanted to hang ouuuttt!"

_What? Doesn't he already know where Marceline lives? I though he visits her often? If he's not going to her—Oh glob! She moved!_

"Good sir! Follow that flying blue man in the sky!"

He did so, and they began to rush with the Ice King. Soon enough they reached a swampy cave environment, filled with grotesque creature that Bonnie had become instantly repulsed to. And although she was never too pompous she didn't wish to deign to their level. Sometimes she had to shake off the mud from her pink shoes or slightly nudge a frog from being too close to her. Then she saw a light, and as she moved closer, a pink building. As it turned out it was a cozy two story house, Bubblegum was crossing her fingers that Marceline lived in there. But then she heard a rhythmic noise coming from the inside. It was Marceline's bass guitar!

Instantly Bonnie felt her insides tense up, and her hand began to quake as she reached for the door. It was as if the space between the door handle and her hand had become longer and longer, yet nothing was moving. Nothing in her life had seemed this hard. It was just a door that separated them.

_Come on Bubblegum just do it. Just turn the handle. Walk right in, come on, come on you can do it. Don't, you came all the way over here, just just turn the handle!_

She couldn't. Bubblegum rushed out of that cave as fast as she could.

Marceline heard some noises outside her house and decided to put up her bass and check it out. As she got up she was humming a tune from a song she had been working on.

_Pretty pink face, hmmm that's a great line, I should keep it._

When she opened the door nothing was there.

Meanwhile Bubblegum tried rushing as fast as she could to her carriage without being caught. As she was running she didn't realize where she was going, and she ran into a certain vampire.

Keila had a _very_ good idea who this person was. She had tears streaming down her face, and she couldn't muster up the words to even apologize for running into the vampire.

Keila felt a sort of anger when she realized that this was the girl who had been hurting her friend all along.

"GET OUT OF HERE, NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE! Just… go!"

Those words stung like bees to Bubblegum, and she even began to cry harder and started to run away.

Keila didn't realize what she had done, in her mind it was right, and if Marceline didn't know she was there, then she would not bring it up. Sure enough Keila reached Marceline's place only to find the vampire confused.

"Hey Keila did you see something around here? Like, something not amphibious?"

"Nah, but I got the van yo."

"Cool, let's start heading out."

Once they finished the two girls entered the van and began driving to the larger vehicle portal. However the portal was near the Candy Kingdom, you could even see it in the rear view window. Once they passed it, Marceline's head was filled with Bonnie again, she closed her eyes and turned on the radio. They switched the channel to the classic station, the song, "More Than A Feeling" by some old band named after some old city. But the song was nice, and as they entered the portal, Marceline decided to make the effort to push Bonnie out of her head. She was sure that if Bubblegum _truly_ wanted to be in her life, then in these pass six months she would have at least made some effort to talk to her. There was a sense of disappointment when they reached the Nightosphere, Marceline arrived at the family castle and prepared herself for what was inside.

When Bubblegum returned home, she went to her room and cleaned herself up from all the emotional turmoil that she had succumbed to. Once again she looked in her restroom mirror, once again she had made the decision. In that small room she placed her crown upon her head, and was determined to get rid of everything she and Marceline were from her life. This would be how she would move on.

_Facing fear and hardship will never compare to the triumph that they feel in the end_.


	12. Chapter 12

"MARCELINEEE YOU'RE FINALLY HOME!"

As soon as Marceline walked through that door the Lord of Evil, Hunson Abadeer, threw himself at his daughter. Marceline felt incredibly uncomfortable because this smelly old demon wearing a worn out muscle shirt just decided to pull her in a "warm and loving" embrace. Somehow she managed to detect exactly what he was eating last: tacos. And by the looks of it, they were extra greasy. It was when Marceline heard Keila giggling from behind her that she turned red and decided to push her old man off of her.

"Dad, could you _really_ be any more embarrassing? I mean look! You even have the guards laughing over there!"

Immediately after they were pointed out, the guards straightened out.

"Oh Marcy relax! They're just as happy to see you as I am. The entire kingdom misses you! You've been gone for, um, what? 150 years give or take?"

Marceline mumbled to herself, "shoulda stayed away longer…"

"Come on now, let's get your things to your room. SERVAANTS!"

Two distorted demons came and lifted up Marceline's luggage on their backs and headed to her quarters, she would be getting the same room that she had as a child. On the way there Hunson gave his mouth no rest and practically talked his daughter's ear off, sometimes Marceline would think to herself about how much easier this situation would be if she was deaf or at least could tune him out. By the time they reached her room Marceline insisted that everyone should leave so she could get settled in. When she opened the door it looked as if nothing changed, there were posters of all the old bands she listened to, her pink bean bag chair (it was the only thing bright in her room), and plenty of other possessions that gave her a wonderful sense of nostalgia.

For the first five minutes in her old room she spent her time looking around at everything and commenting to herself about what she thought of them.

_Wow,really, there's waaay too many dark colors in here, talk about goth. _

_Oh my glob! There's my old gaming system!_

_I really need to burn these blankets before Keila comes in here, I'll never hear the end of it_. She tossed out the Pokemon comforter which landed on a guard unexpectedly and he spewed out profanities, Marceline found herself grinning in amusement.

Once she finished walking around her old room that was littered with toys and game, she started to hang up her clothes in her closet. In an attempt to throw her luggage bag on her closet shelf, she found that she knocked something over. It was a small box.

Even though she tried her best to recall where this box was from, she just could not pin point it. It was brown and looked to be made out of wood. Although it was falling apart, and would be considered junk by most people, something told Marceline that this box would be very special to her. There was a rusted latch on the front, and it made a creaking noise when she lifted it up.

"Let's find out what's in here…"

On the inner top of the box was an old picture, it was her and her mother, it must have easily been over 900 years, somehow it lasted this long, probably due to magic. Marceline began tearing up at the sight of it. Another much smaller photo was of her and Simon, Simon was a bit blurry and you could tell that he was rushing to get from the camera to being next to young Marceline. The contents of the box consisted of dead flowers, old pictures, and some shiny and smaller object at the bottom. After she dug a bit more, she found that it was a little locket. That's when she realized that it was a gift from her mother. The scene played out in her head.

_I wish I could remember her face better_.

Young Marceline, perhaps barely 5 years old, brand new to the world, was in a ruined park. The sky was clouded, and the entire mood was eerie. The only noise that wasn't coming from her was that of the rusted swings that made a creak every time the wind blew hard enough. For normal children, they'd most likely run away in fear because of how unsettling the setting was. Marceline, however, found more enjoyment in this, and loved to play in ruined areas.

"Marceline! Where did you go!"

That was Marceline's cue to hide in the slide, to her this was all a part of a game. She couldn't remember her face just right. The picture she found didn't help too much either, it was very faded. So when she tried to remember, everything about her face was a blur. But what she did remember was that her mother had black hair like Marceline, and her skin wasn't the same color as hers, it was the color of a humans.

"Marrrceeelineee whereee areee youuu! Come out come out wherever you are!" She let out a smile and a laugh, a laugh she would never forget. When her mom laughed, everyone smiled, nothing in the world would ever make Marceline that happy again.

That's when the little girl let out a giggle.

"Oh! I heard something!"

Marceline couldn't hold it in any longer, she started to burst like a balloon with laughter.

Marceline's mother grabbed her, picked her out of the ruined slide, then she placed her on her hip.

"I gotcha! Mommy has a gift for my sweet little Marcy."

"Oooo I wanna see I wanna see!"

Then her mother reached into her overall pocket and pulled out a sparkling locket.

"Mommy looked very hard for just the right gift for you, so I want you to take care of it, promise?"

"I promise."

"It's special because you can put pictures in it, see, I added one of mommy and daddy."

"I love it! I love you!"

The memory faded away. Soon she began to remember how her mother died, and she forced herself to stop before it got worse. Then she decided to put all of the things back in the box. For a moment she just sat there on her bed, reflecting on all of this, on her long life, and how short her mother was a part of it. There was nothing anyone could do about it, she was human, and humans have short lives.

There was a knock on the door, it was Keila.

"Yo! You need any help unpacking? I was just about to head out for some food and I figured I'd come here to help out."

"Nah Keila I'm all good for now."

After Keila left, Marceline found herself left alone to her own devices. She didn't want to think about her mom, so the only other option was Bubblegum.

_Why didn't she come back? She had plenty of time, and I wouldn't just, at least tried to fix everything. I know what I did wasn't completely right but, I just had to try, I had to. Maybe I should write to her? Nah, she wouldn't even read it. You know what! If she really wanted to fix all of this, if she really cared, she would have come over before I left. It's too late. The next time I go to Ooo she's going to regret never talking to me._

Just like that, the vampire was settled in her decision, and since they were spending sometime in the Nightosphere she could build up her band again and become so popular that her fame would obscure any of her feelings that she had suppressed.

Back at the Candy Kingdom Bubblegum had been working on her personal relationships with her friends. Many of the princesses that Marceline and her were friends with often asked where she went. For months now they had been trying to get a hold of her, yet to no avail they had failed. Whenever the subject of Marceline was brought up Bubblegum had two options. On one hand she could completely stay quiet and potentially be questioned on the subject. However on the other hand she could talk badly of the vampire, which of course she did not like, and it gave her friends the impression that they had gotten into a fight. Neither of the choices was ideal for her, and often she tried to change the subject as soon as possible. Some of the princesses would not have it, for example; LSP would have a habit of asking until the pretty pink princess would turn a bright red and storm out of the room. In the end LSP apologized, but Bubblegum also became more cautious on the subject of her vampire.

There were some good things that happened after Marceline had left. Bubblegum became more efficient in her experiments, and her relationship with Finn and Jake improved. There had been a couple of times that they took her on their adventures also.

Once it was late in the evening and PB and Finn were working on an experiment to heal the Candy Kingdom citizens. But then everything went wrong! It turned out that Bubblegum's ratios were incorrect and when tested, it brought the dead back to life. Having returned to the kingdom Finn had to keep a _royal promise_ to not tell _anyone_ about these zombie candy citizens. In the end, the citizens had been healed and a piñata was broken. This was just one of their many adventures.

Another relationship that was sprouting was Jake's and Lady's. Over the course of their time at the castle Jake and Lady were almost always together when they had the chance. There had also been a few times that Jake and Lady would leave Finn and Bubblegum alone. The first time this happened Finn got so nervous he could hardly speak. Later on he began to shake so much that even PB thought he was sick.

The entire time Bubblegum had thought Finn as a little brother or even close friend. Not a single romantic thought came to his mind. Yet, seeing this young boy get so worked up over her was adorable to her, so she didn't have it in her heart to break it to him. At the same time she also didn't encourage his behavior either, all of her actions had been entirely platonic. Her assumption would be that _eventually_ Finn would catch the hint, right?

There was one day though, one day that potentially changed everything. Princess Bubblegum was having a lunch date with her friends, and LSP happened to bring up the subject of music. Raggedy Princess got excited and mentioned a few of her favorite indie bands. PB mostly rolled her eyes at them; their music tastes were almost complete opposites. LSP shifted the conversation back to her as usual, no one seemed to mind, but then LSP told them about this up and coming band. They were called the Scream Queens, and apparently they had just started a tour. They wouldn't be coming to the Candy Kingdom, however they would be at the Fire Kingdom. Bubblegum asked if they all really wanted to risk going there, because it became quite dangerous, although most of the group was already too excited seeing that LSP had already reserved tickets for the front of the show.

The show would be in about three days, this bothered Bubblegum because that means she would have to cancel a few of her appointments. In the end though, she was glad that they were going to have a girls day, this hadn't happen for quite a while for the group.

The subject of going to a concert together also brought up another idea. Most of the princesses thought it would be a good idea to go "guy hunting", PB didn't like that term, it felt like boys were just objects to be taken, and the girls had gotten all riled up. Raspberry Princess in particular was very excited, especially since this trip would be a day before her birthday, it would also be a good thing if she caught the eye of someone.

This prompted to another subject of getting boyfriends, internally Bubblegum saw this as an opportunity to move on from her past breakup, and maybe, just maybe she would find someone who would make her happier than Marceline. She found herself smiling like a little girl at the thought of it.

The plans were cemented, and the group wouldn't meet till the day of the concert, Bubblegum was given the responsibility of holding their tickets, she was considered the most reliable of the royal group. Everyone was happy of the outcome, and even Bubblegum became excited for it, she had gone to pick out clothes in advanced for the occasion, which would be a day to remember.

As for Marceline she was just excited to get out of the house and start another tour again. Bongo and Guy has supplied the ride and most of the equipment, Marceline and Keila chipped in with the finances, all the work was divided equally and the band was very easy going. Along the way everyone was writing lyrics or making music, in this time they had all grown a special bond, sure there were literal speed bumps in the way, but for the most part this tour had been enjoyable. They next show would be a long ways from the Nightosphere, it would be in the Fire Kingdom. That would take about three days travel, longer than any other drive; everyone would have to take shifts in order to get there on time. Although being in a van with a bunch of bandmates wasn't horrible, and at least no one argued on what music to put on, they all had similar tastes.

One night Marceline had been waiting for her driving shift and she had been playing on her bass fueled by magic. She had been working on a really great song that she had been working on for a while.

"Hey Bongo what do you think about this Jam?"

"I'm listening yo."

"La da da da da, I wanna bury you with my sound

La da da da da, I wanna bury you in the ground

I wanna, drink the pink from your pretty sweet face—"

"Hmm, let it flow more Marcy, let it rhyme."

"Yea I think you're right lemme try again." She started at the beginning of the Bass rift again.

"La da da da da, I wanna bury you in the ground

La da da da da I wanna bury you with my sound

I gonna drink the—", She paused. "From you _pretty pink face_"

Then Marceline's mood changed, and along with that, the song's tone.

"Sorry I don't treat you like a _goddess_ is that what you want me to do?

Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect, like all your little loyal subjects do!

Sorry I'm not made of sugar, am I not sweet enough for you?

Is… that… why you always avoid me?

I must… be such an inconvenience to you…"

Then she stopped playing.

Immediately Bongo noticed that Marceline was upset, and yet before she had shown no sign that she was troubled. Keila didn't say anything about it either, so Guy and Bongo were in the dark about everything, although it wouldn't really bother them, they were simple guys.

"Marcy? Look it's a great song, and I'm sure it'll be a hit, but if you're not comfortable preforming it, then just let us know okay? No one will ever judge you."

"Thanks Bongo I needed that… I don't know I've just been a bit out of it. You know what? I'm going to get this song done, so when Friday's show comes, we'll preform it."

"That's rad Marcy! Can't wait, it's going to be a hit!"

Everyone was moving on, and everyone seemed quite happy with everything in their lives.

_Sometimes, even the strongest things need a nudge in the right direction_.

* * *

**HELLO AGAIN! In celebration of completing another of my AP exams I decided to publish another chapter! Right now I'm faced with an important decision, how on earth should I end this story? Well, one way you can help is by going to my polls and answering my question. I would really appreciate it and it would also make the ending much more pleasing to everyone who reads my Fanfiction. I really do appreciate the support I've been receiving 3  
**

**Also, If there are any issues with the poll please message me so that I may fix it.**


End file.
